megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Yasuaki Fujita
, also known as "BUN BUN", is a Japanese video game music composer that joined Capcom in 1989. Except for two and a half tracks, he composed all music and sound effects from Mega Man 3, including Proto Man's theme. (no relation) worked with him on the game, but after composing the Needle Man and Gemini Man stage themes and part of the Staff Roll, she was forced to abandon the project due to maternal labor. The two were part of Alph Lyla and worked in other games before leaving the company in 1992 to formed the sound studio First Circle. Years later, he worked on several Capcom mobile phone game ports, and later for Mega Man 10 and some soundtracks from the series. Works Rockman games *''Rockman 3'' (Capcom, FamiCom, 1990) *''Rockman 4'' (1991. Worked as sound supervisor; did not compose anything) *''Rockman'' (Capcom, mobile phone port, 2002) *''Rockman 2'' (Capcom, mobile phone port, 2003) *''Rockman 3'' (Capcom, mobile phone port, 2004) *''Rockman 10'' (2010. Composed Solar Man's stage theme) Other video games *''Tenchi wo Kurau II - Shokatsu Kōmei Den'' (Capcom, Famicom, 1991) *''The Little Mermaid'' (Capcom, FC, 1991) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (Capcom, Game Boy, 1991) *''Darkwing Duck'' (Capcom, FC, 1992) *''Breath of Fire'' (Capcom, Super FamiCom, 1993) *''Final Fight 2'' (Capcom, SFC, 1993) *''The Shinri Game: Akuma no Kokoroji'' (Visit, SFC, 1993) *''Sailor Moon S Nondoha Puzzle deoshiokiyo'' (Bandai, SFC, 1994) *''Burning Nakayoshi World'' (Bandai, SFC, 1994) *''Karuraou'' (Epic/Sony, SFC, 1994) *''Pulstar'' (SNK, Neo Geo, 1995) *''Pulstar'' (Pony Canyon, Neo Geo CD, 1995) *''Todd McFarlane's Spawn: The Video Game'' (Acclaim, SFC, 1995) *''Tottemo! Luckyman'' (Bandai, SFC, 1995) *''Gekitou Burning Pro Wrestling'' (BPS, SFC, 1995) *Tarot Mystery (Visit, SFC, 1995) *''Fuuun Gokuu Ninjin'' (Yumekobo, PlayStation, 1996) *''The King of Fighters '95'' (SNK Playmore, PS and Sega Saturn, 1996) *''Ore! Tomba'' (Whoopee Camp, PS, 1997) *''Real Bout Garō Densetsu Special'' (SNK Playmore, SS port, 1997) *''Real Bout Garō Densetsu'' (SNK Playmore, PS port, 1997) *''The King of Fighters '96'' (SNK Playmore, PS port, 1997) *''Blazing Star'' (SNK, Neo Geo, 1998) *''Blazing Star'' (Pony Canyon, Neo Geo CD, 1998) *''Daiobake Yashiki ~Hamamura Jun no Jitsuwa Kaidan~'' (Visit, PS, 1998) *''Real Bout Garō Densetsu Special: Dominated Mind'' (SNK Playmore, PS port, 1998) *''The King of Fighters '97'' (SNK Playmore, PS and SS ports, 1998) *''Puzzle Bobble'' (SNK Playmore, Neo Geo Pocket, 1999) *''Metal Slug'' (SNK Playmore, Neo Geo Pocket, 1999) *''The Shinri Game 3'' (Visit, PS, 1999) *''Inagawa Junji: Kyoufu no Yashiki'' (Visit, PS, 1999) *''Gekka no Kenshi'' (SNK Playmore, PS port, 1999) *''The King of Fighters '98'' (SNK Playmore, PS port, 1999) *''Capcom vs. SNK'' (SNK Playmore, PS2 port, 2001) *''The King of Fighters 2000'' (SNK Playmore, Dreamcast port, 2002) *''The King of Fighters 2001'' (SNK Playmore, Dreamcast port, 2002) *''Biohazard'' (Capcom, mobile phone, 2002) *''Onimusha'' (Capcom, mobile port, 2002) *''Saishuu Densha'' (Visit, PS, 2002) *''The King of Fighters 2002'' (SNK Playmore, Dreamcast port, 2003) *''Gyakuten Saiban'' (Capcom, mobile port, 2003) *''Gyakuten Saiban 2'' (Capcom, mobile port, 2003) *''Gyakuten Saiban 3'' (Capcom, mobile port, 2003) *''The King of Fighters '94 RE'' (SNK Playmore, PlayStation 2 port, 2004) *''Gyakuten Saiban 4'' (Capcom, mobile port, 2004) *''Side Arms'' (Capcom, mobile port, 2005) *''Suzuki Fighter'' (Capcom, mobile phone, 2005) *''Quiz Nanairo Dreams: Nijiiro-chō no Kiseki'' (Capcom, mobile port, 2006) *''Magic Sword'' (Capcom, mobile port, 2006) *''Monster Hunter'' (Capcom, mobile port, 2006) *''対戦花札'' (Capcom, mobile phone, 2006) *''Mickey no Magical Tetris'' (Capcom, Game Boy, cancelled) *''Viewpoint 2064'' (Sammy Corporation, Nintendo 64, cancelled) Soundtracks *''Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack'' (Overdrive Scramble arrange) *''Rockman 10 Original Soundtrack'' (Solar Inferno) *''Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack'' (Solar Inferno arrange) *''Mega Rock Carnival'' (Hero, the Successor ~ 愛しのロックマンへ捧) *''Breath of Fire Original Soundtrack Special Box'' Others *Game Music Festival '91 (1991 event) *Game Music Festival '92 (1992 event) *Zero Sum Game - Sexcrime (2001 OVA. Composed theme music.) External links *Yasuaki Fujita's blog *Yasuaki Fujita's profile Category:Personnel